listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Flash
Season 1 Pilot * Nora Allen - Stabbed by Eobard. Her death was temporarily undone when Barry created Flashpoint, stopping Eobard from killing her. * Fred Chyre - Shot in the neck by Clyde Mardon. * Clyde Mardon - Shot by Joe. Fastest Man Alive * Java - Beaten to death by Black and his clones. * Danton Black/Multiplex - Fell out of a window to commit suicide, though the Flash tried to save him. * Simon Stagg - Stabbed by Eobard, disguised as Wells. Things You Can't Outrun * Araz Darbinyan - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist. * Raffi Darbinyan - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist. * Theresa Howard - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist. Going Rogue * Basil Nurblin - Shot by Snart. Plastique * Bette Sans Souci - Shot by Eiling. Her body then became a bomb that nearly destroyed Central City. Power Outage * Tony Woodward/Girder - Electrocuted by Blackout. Later resurrected as a zombie. * Farooq Gibran/Blackout - Overloaded himself when he tried to steal Barry's speed. Out of Time * Cisco Ramon - ''Stabbed by Eobard with his vibrating hand. However, this was in an alternate timeline that Barry prevented. Rogue Time * Vincent Santini - Shot by Snart. * ''Mason Bridges - Stabbed by Eobard. Tricksters * Tess Morgan - Killed in a car crash caused by Eobard. * Harrison Wells - Appearance stolen by Eobard, causing him to decompose. All Star Team Up * Bill Carlisle - Killed by Larvan's bees. * Lindsay Kang - Killed by Larvan's bees. The Trap * Hannibal Bates/Everyman '- Shot by Joe, thinking he was Wells. Rogue Air * '''Jake Simmons/Deathbolt '- Shot in the face by Snart. Fast Enough * Eddie Thawne ''- Shot himself in order to kill Eobard. * '''Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash '- Erased from history after Eddie, his ancestor, killed himself. A time remnant of him was preserved through the Speed Force, allowing him to live. Season 2 The Man Who Saved Central City * ''Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm ''- Killed when he and Martin destroyed the Singularity. * Al Rothstein - Killed by Atom-Smasher, his Earth-2 counterpart. * '''Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher - Trapped in a nuclear core by Barry, then absorbed too much energy and overloaded. Flash of Two Worlds * Eddie Slick/Sand Demon - Turned to glass by Barry, then shattered. Family of Rogues * David Rutenberg - Killed by Lewis Snart with a bomb in his head. * Lewis Snart - Shot by his son Leonard. The Darkness and the Light * Eric Larkin - Shot by Doctor Light. Potential Energy * Russell Glosson/Turtle - Had his brain tissue removed by Wells. The Reverse-Flash Returns * Francine West - Died of MacGregor's Syndrome. Welcome to Earth-2 * Joseph West - Fatally injured by Deathstorm while trying to save Iris. * Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm - Stabbed in the back by Zoom. * Francisco Ramon/Reverb - Stabbed in the chest by Zoom. King Shark * Shay Lamden - Killed in the Particle Accelerator explosion. Trajectory * Eliza Harmon/Trajectory - Body destroyed by the Speed Force after injecting herself with Velocity-9. Versus Zoom * Ashley Zolomon - Stabbed by her husband James. Back to Normal * Griffin Grey - Died of old Age while fighting the Flash. * Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost '''- Stabbed by Zoom with her icicle. Rupture * '''Dante Ramon/Rupture - Stabbed by Zoom. The Race of His Life * Henry Allen ''- Stabbed by Zoom. His death was temporarily undone when Barry created Flashpoint. * '''Hunter Zolomon/Zoom' - Captured by the Time Wraiths and shriveled up. However, the Speed Force turned him into Black Flash to hunt down speedsters who mess with time. Season 3 Flashpoint * Edward Clariss/Rival - Shot in the back by Joe. This was Undone when Barry destroyed Flashpoint. Paradox * Dante Ramon - Died in a car crash as one of the post-Flashpoint side effects. * Edward Clariss/Rival - Stabbed by Savitar. The Present * Iris West - Stabbed through the heart by Savitar. This was prevented when H.R. switched places with Iris, sacrificing himself and ultimately leading to Savitar's destruction. Untouchable * Stuart Holzman - Touched by Yorkin, causing him to decompose. * Julio Mendez - Touched by Yorkin, causing him to decompose. Duet * Digsy Foss - Shot by Moran's men. * Cutter Moran - Shot by Foss's men. Abra Kadabra * Abra Kadabra '- Presumably executed by the Collectors. Finish Line * ''H.R. Wells - Stabbed in the heart by Savitar, thinking he was Iris. * 'Hunter Zolomon/Black Flash '- Frozen then shattered by Killer Frost * '''Barry Allen/Savitar - Shot in the head by Iris, then erased from existence by the paradox caused by him failing to kill her.